Koi to senkyo to chocolate - Make Time
by Kirein
Summary: How's life with the busy student council President Yuuki and his girlfriend Chisato? Everything is fine, a bit tired. Let's go into depths to a day in their life. Yuuki x Chisato


_It's been weeks since_ _Yuuki_ _has been elected to become the Student Council President. With shouldering all the responsibilities_ _Yuuki_ _was the face of the massive school. Even in the midst of all the hectic school work, with the aids of_ _Shinonome_ _Satsuki_ _as the Vice Council President and the emotional help of_ _Chisato_ _everything was barely tolerable._

Another normal tiring school day has passed. It was already getting dark, regardless Chisato still waited for Yuuki to finish his work just so she could walk home with him. All the students have already went home, not a soul filled the school compound.

Yuuki sighed out of tiredness and stretch his overworked arms. All Chisato could do was look at him in his worn out state.

"Shinonome-san said I don't have to come in tomorrow. Since it's a weekend tomorrow I'm going to sleep in." Yuuki said while he imagined his upcoming sleeping session as he drooled.

Hand in hand they walked across town to reach their apartment building. Chisato cherished this moment, the little things she spent with Yuuki. She waited just for this. With all the things happening, it always needed Yuuki, occupying all his time, even when there was time for them, Yuuki was always too tired. Although within the midst of all his tiredness. Our beloved Yuuki will always make time somehow to be spent to spoil Chisato. Chisato his beloved childhood friend, his lover.

They finally arrived at their destination. Chisato with ease unlocked herself, letting go of Yuuki's hand so that he could rustle out his house keys which he always tossed inside his unorganized bag. When he found his keys, he unlocked the door and held the knob ready to open it.

"Ja, good night Yuuki." Chisato smiled at the tired boy. Yuuki's eyes widened at the sight of her smile. It looked so forced on. Yuuki could feel his heart tightening like his chest was pressurized.

Chisato backed away to approach her apartment door until Yuuki grasped her hand with a frightening force which startled her. It could be seen on her face.

"Huh? Is something wrong Yuuki? It hurts…"

"What? No. Sorry."

Yuuki let go of his grasp and a moment of awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Both looking away avoiding each other's gaze while Chisato rubbed her pained wrist.

"I just remembered something. I haven't eaten dinner. Let's eat dinner together, I'll cook okay? You haven't eaten anything eat too right?" Yuuki said to Chisato who was in a daze.

"But…. Aren't you tired from all the work?" she asked worriedly. What she heard all sounded nonsensical to her.

"I'm perfectly fine. So let's go!" Yuuki quickly dragged her by the arm again before she had a chance to say anything else.

They entered the apartment. Yuuki rushed to take off his shoes at the doorstep and tossed his bag to the side. He rolled up his sleeves up and went into the kitchen.

"You can go ahead and take a bath, I'll get you some clothes, don't worry! Just go and head in." He yelled from afar as he speed walk to the kitchen.

Chisato took a deep breath and sighed. Bending down she arranged his distorted shoes and picked up his bag. Calmly she brought his bag and hers to his bedroom. Nothing comes into her mind until she entered the bathroom. The memories came flooding into her mind without her consent but those dark memories were quickly brushed off, simply because they were the past. The past has already been cleared off and because of then, they are here with the blissful relationship they currently have.

The glass on the bathroom that Yuuki punched until it cracked was already exchanged with a new one. It goes to show that the memories can be hidden but it can't be forgotten and will linger in the mind for as long as the mind desires, it certainly isn't up to you to forget a certain memory. That's how the mind works.

Chisato took off her clothes and entered the bathtub of lukewarm water that engrossed her whole body of warmth. All she could think at that current moment was how nice Yuuki was treating her. The thought itself was enough to make her go bright red. She hugged her knees in embarrassment. She heard footsteps at the door which alerted her.

"Chisato! I'll leave your clothes to wear outside."

"Huh? Oh. Uh. Yeah! Thanks!" Chisato was startled by Yuuki's voice which made voice all shaky as a result. She proceeded to sink herself into the water with embarrassment making bubbles in the water by exhaling.

Some time has passed and Chisato finally went out of the tub before her palms started to prune up.

'An oversized dress shirt? He has to be joking.' Chisato thought while sighing at the sight of how she looked in it.

She made her way through the familiar hallways, nothing much has changed since they were still kids, the only difference was the fact she was looking at it all from a higher perspective. Sounds of plates being set on the dining table could be heard. There he was, Yuuki as if it was normal of him to look like a housewife in an apron. Well for Chisato it was normal.

"Ah, I'm so hungry let's hurry and eat Chisato."

Chisato seated herself in front of Yuuki. He looked tired. Not really. He looked fine from a third persons' view although from Chisato's eyes, she was not fooled.

"I'll clean it up. You should take a bath."

"Eh really? Thanks Chisato." Yuuki said as he disappeared into the living room letting out a huge sigh of relief from his now packed stomach.

Some time has passed, Chisato wiped her wet hands onto her apron and took it off to place it on the counter. Satisfied with the now cleanse kitchen. She went to see if Yuuki has finished bathing only to find surprisingly a passed out Yuuki on his bed, sleeping with his wet hair. Instinctively Chisato took a towel and dried his hair while sitting on top of him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you leave your hair wet you know." Ticked off, Chisato vigorously dried his hair to the point where Yuuki was suffocating.

"I'm going home. Good night." Just when Chisato was about to leave Yuuki once again grabbed her hand forcefully and pulled her onto the bed, quickly enveloping themselves with the blanket like a cramped burrito. Both Yuuki and Chisato now trapped in the thin layer of blanket - facing each other intently, both short of breaths.

Chisato let out a sigh while closing her eyes, only to show a tender smile of what Yuuki just did. Despite the awkward situation created Chisato shrugged all the goofy stuff aside to embrace Yuuki with a warm hug.

"I'll be your pillow for tonight, so sleep well. Promise me you won't do anything weird."

Touched by Chisato's soft words, Yuuki proceeded to return the hug back tenderly, his eyes showed everything, he loved her. Silence in the atmosphere. Both locked against one another, Chisato's face buried into Yuuki's chest while his nose was buried in her hair.

"Chisato?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

A small giggle was shared between the two childhood friends. Just like that, they dozed off into the zone of dreams.


End file.
